Istvan Torgad VIII
Istvan Torgad VIII is a loyal Imperial Servant that holds the highly esteemed position of Imperator within the Imperium Milennialus. He is arguably the most honorable and noble of the three Imperators within the Imperium, and is often referred to as the Prized One by the Empress. History ---- Torgad's inception came about during the 47th Age of Man, quite some time before the current age. He was born on Celtus III, a rimward planet near the outer edges of the Picon Zone. His father was a military contractor for a tech company in that sector, so he grew up around much military beaurocracy. Early in his life he sat in on many military discussions, and devoted much of his early life to study of military theology and tactics, as well as spiritual theology which stayed with him throughout his adult life. For a time he enlisted for the Novo Heraldus, undergoing the procedures that improved his mind and body drastically, even compared to his peers. He fought in many battles, winning many and losing few. Eventually ascending to a high rank, he led a crusade into the Golgoth Territories, a deep sector of the void that had been harassing the Imperium's sovereign planets there. Unbeknowst to him, this would be the beginning of the Bonehunter conflict. Leading many battles from either on the ground or the deck of his might battleship "Petram", he was greatly victorious in his campaigns against the Bonehunter threat. However, during a fateful battle in a last ditch effort the Bonehunters called upon their greatest champion, a goliath of a man who fought Torgad for nearly three cycles. Eventually being able to overstep and slay the Goliath, Torgad was gravely wounded and was forced to recover under dozens of Imperial Soul Searcher apothecaries for many cycles. Throughout this period he gained even more power, seemingly added to him by the Soul Searchers during his recovery. He had a strong connection to the light, and eventually became Imperator during the years of political strife after the Bonehunter Conflict. He formed a deep personal bond with the Empress, as during times of distress against the darkness she called upon Imperator Torgad to assist and defend her. Some might say that he loves her, but it is something that he does not talk about even to his trusted officers. Appearance ---- Torgad is immense to behold, his height when he is not wearing his armor is nearly three meters. His strength is tempered by the decades he spent on Hesperaides, a high gravity "Death world" the Imperium uses to train the most elite of their Order. Due to this, he is vastly many times stronger than even some power suits that the Imperium utilizes for ground combat. One of the greatest demonstrations of his strength is when he mangled the heavily armored turret of a MKXII Heavy automated mass tank, a behemoth of a vehicle in and of itself and proceeding to rip the treads off with his bare hands to prevent it from continuing to advance. He also managed to keep up with the leader of the Yor in single combat, himself known for his immense speed and striking ferocity. Physically, Torgad is well built and bald. His eyes are a fierce fire orange, a trait attributed to the time he spent under the Soul Searchers when he was gravely wounded. This time also granted him a strong connection with the light, which seemingly "enlightened" him and allows him to fight on the same front as the Empress who is powerful herself in the mystics of the light. Equipment Torgad's armor is even more something to behold. Known as the "Metrocitus", its shimmering deep gold and bronze armor plates flowing with immense armored plates that resemble a great crest of fur and feather, a symbol of honor dedicated to his home planet. Often he battles with an immense blade of Hytanium, and vibrates at a frequency allowing it to easily shear through even the densest armor.